


you were my storm

by megamind_malemanipulator



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Kinda Sad NGL, Other, storm theme, their love was not good enough, this is short, unfortunate love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamind_malemanipulator/pseuds/megamind_malemanipulator
Summary: I'm meant to kill you to lovers but in the end, the love is not good enough for them not to follow through with their original plan trope basically :D
Relationships: 2 lovers, unknown - Relationship





	you were my storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but i saw a prompt on tik tok and i wanted to try and write smth

The thunder crashed down at the abandoned parking lot. Pellets of hail hit my head continuously as I could barely see. My mind was racing- why did they call me here? My thought was interrupted as a car pulled up screeching as it broke, I cringed visibly at the sight of the red, sleek sports car- this was bad. There they were. Dressed in head to toe black looking what I believed to be ridiculous and I struggled not to giggle but then I saw their face. Brooding. They were going to do it. They were going through with the original plan. Why was I not good enough? I sighed as a little puff of smoked exited my mouth. It was time to face my fate. It was time to die.   
I walked up to them and caressed their cheek hoping to see even a shred of humanity or remorse in their eyes. They were empty. Like all their memories were locked away deep in their head, it sends cold and painful shivers down my spine. I nodded, not understanding why they changed their mind again- but ready to accept it all.   
I turn around ready for them to stab me in the back. “we were supposed to survive the storm, we were supposed to dance in the rain, there was supposed to be the promise of rainbows and fucking sunshine after. But here we are once again facing each other and letting the darkness within the storm consume us” I whispered quoting what they once told me all those nights ago.  
They sighed “I don’t love you- I don’t even know the meaning of the word but your touch is like fire and I love the destruction that follows your flame. This is not healthy. I can’t” their voice breaks simultaneously ripping my heart.  
Then it hit me. Harder than the hail hitting our heads. Harder than the sound of my heartbeat. I realised though they are holding the gun- though this is my story. I am the villain.   
“Do it” I whispered unable to handle the suspense. “I’m ready”.  
“It’s been a pleasure and absolute hell loving you- You were my hazy storm. Full of life. Full of love. But completely consumed by destruction.” They recited perfectly.  
I nodded showing that I cared and that I loved them and that I never meant to be the antagonist in their story. They sighed as they thunder clattered above us. We turned to our sides of the parking lot and as I reached my end, I heard the trigger click.   
“Goodbye, my love” I whispered sure they couldn’t hear me.  
He shot his weapon- the bullet came towards me in slow motion as I stared into their sepia eyes recalling every word, every kiss, every touch, every spat, I remembered everything. I tried to remember nonsensical things such as their favourite colour or their favourite movie just to recall the most unimportant moments of our love- the moments where they thought I was not listening or the things they said that they thought I wouldn’t remember.  
My love might have been a storm to them, but they were absolute bliss to me.  
“Maybe in another life,” I said calmly before the bullet hit my heart.  
And as I felt my life being drained from my body. As I felt my brain shut down and my heart stops pumping, I heard a little sound coming from them. Something I may have made up I heard a little “maybe” come from their mouth as I slipped away from this world never to return. And though odd I had never felt calmer- I would be there for them in my next life.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment <333


End file.
